Gone Batty: The Beginning
by Lilgrimmapple
Summary: Gods and mortals simply don't mix. So when a spritely silverwing prince fell in love with the goddess of the night, fate started to spin out of control. Or maybe… this is what fate had intended in the first place. It's a tale of love and hatred. Of life, death and rebirth. (Prequel to 'Gone Batty')
1. The Runaway Groom

**Gone Batty: The Beginning**

_Gods and mortals simply don't mix. So when a spritely silverwing prince fell in love with the goddess of the night, fate started to spin out of control. Or maybe… this is what fate had intended in the first place. It's a tale of love and hatred. Of life, death and rebirth. (Prequel to 'Gone Batty')_

* * *

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." _

_-William Shakespeare_

"_**A Midsummer Night's Dream"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Runaway Groom

* * *

Queen Chrysanthe basked in the warm spring sunlight as her attendants groomed through her silvery blue fur. Her hazel eyes closed in contentment as their claws combed through her long golden hair. But the moment of peace was soon disrupted when the messenger flittered over in a fit of distress.

"Your Majesty," the petite silverwing tried to catch her breath. "Your Grace, Your Excellency-"

"You are rambling again, Flora." Queen Chrysanthe caught her off. "What is it this time? Did you tell my son the news?"

"That is the problem, Queen Chrysanthe," Flora said. "Your son has disappeared again before I could tell him anything."

The silverwing queen gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course he did." She clapped her hands and her guards straightened up in attention from their roost. "Go find Loki and bring him to me," Chrysanthe ordered. "I will tell him the news myself."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Half of her guards flew off into the forest while the queen merely shook her head. "Someone needs to pin that boy's wings to a tree."

* * *

"L-Loki, are you sure w-we should be d-doing this?" a rather scrawny looking greenwing fidgeted nervously as he and the prince hid in the canopy of trees. Below them was a pack of wolves gnawing on the remains of a young moose. "W-we are going to be in s-so much trouble."

"Relax Sage," Loki brushed off his worries with the wave of a careless hand. "We are just going to have a little fun, is all. There is no harm in having fun."

"Yeah, some fun…" Sage scratched at his dark green hair. "I can't believe you talked me into this!"

"Shh!" Loki hushed his best friend and they quietly crept up to the bee nest that hung right over the wolves. "Think of this way. The wolves have been bullying the local wildlife by hunting for sport rather than necessity for two moons now. We are doing the forest a great service by teaching these flea bitten mutts a lesson."

"I suppose," Sage didn't look at all convinced. "But can't someone else do it?"

"Look," Loki was starting to get annoyed, "If you want to run away, go ahead. You'll never grow into a respectable adult if you are a coward though. It's your choice."

Sage puffed out his chest in indigination. "Hey! I promised I'd help didn't I?"

"Then stop whining and help me cut this loose."

The two bats began to chew on the thin wax that the beehive hung from. It was a long and tedious job and the wax tasted bitter and stuck to their teeth. They chewed and spat and chewed some more. Sage whimpered as a stray bee buzzed past his ear. He flicked it with his ear and the bee lazily flew away- none too keen on the danger its hive was in. Finally, the branch gave way.

The hive exploded on top of the moose carcass and chaos ensued. The wolves howled and screamed as the bees fell upon them in fury. They were so panicked that none of them bothered to notice the two bats up in the trees watching the whole ordeal.

Loki laughed heartily as he watched the wolves run away with their tails between their legs while the bees chased after. "That's what you get!" he yelled. "Think twice before you decide to ignore the laws of the forest you scum!"

Even Sage couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the wolves scatter like terrified pups. "This is going to bite us in the butt, you know."

"Not before it bites theirs," Loki grinned toothily and they both laughed. Their moment was interrupted when suddenly they were surrounded by Queen Chrysanthe's guards. Sage squeaked and hid behind Loki, shivering like a leaf.

"Prince Loki, your mother- The Queen, requests your presence," The lead guard announced loudly.

"Already?" Loki blinked and gave a small chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Wow, look at that Sage! This must be a record time in which I have gotten in trouble." He turned back to face the guards. "How'd you find out?"

The guard looked confused, "Find out what, sir?"

"Nothing," Loki quickly chirped. "I mean, I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Not that I am aware of, Prince Loki."

"Oof, that can't be good…" Loki muttered under his breath. His smile even seemed to falter a bit. If it wasn't about his misbehaviour, then it was probably something bad. He turned to Sage, "I guess I've gotta go and see what my dear old mum wants."

"S-sure," Sage nodded. "Good luck, Loki." He watched as the guards escorted Loki away.

* * *

Loki flew into the hollow spruce tree and soared upward until he reached the peak of the tree. There his mother was waiting for him along with the rest of the council of elders. The guards who escorted Loki back pumped their fist against their chest and gave a stiff bow before perching.

Queen Chrysanthe nodded and looked down at her son with a smile. "Loki, my boy. I am glad to see that you are doing well today."

Loki pretended that the queen's smile held some warmth instead of fake pleasantries. "Likewise, Mother. However I have a feeling that you have called upon me for reasons aside from checking on my wellbeing." He smiled back, mirroring her expression perfectly.

"Hm," Queen Chrysanthe nodded. "Indeed. You have always been one to get straight to the point."

Loki looked up at her expectantly.

"Then I shall not waste any time. Prince Loki, it is time for you to settle down and continue our royal bloodline."

The smile vanished from Loki's face, turning into a blank mask. "What?"

"I have already picked out your mate," Queen Chrysanthe continued, ignoring the sudden shift in Loki's demeanor. "Her name is Helena. I believe that you are well acquainted with her."

"Very much so," Loki's voice became deep with anger though his expression did not change. "I don't suppose that I have a say in the matter?"

"No, you do not."

Loki's eyes hardened and he carefully considered his words. "May I ask when the wedding ceremony will be held?"

"It shall be held tonight when the full moon is at its highest. That is when Nocturna's blessings are the strongest."

"Tonight?" Loki's mask momentarily cracked and his frustration seeped through. "That soon?! Don't we usually have weddings during winter in Hibernaculum?"

"Why wait?" Queen Chrysanthe asked. "You and Helena know each other well. Besides, I'm sure that if we wait until winter, you will find a way to weasel your way out of marriage. Don't think that I don't know you, Loki."

"You know nothing about me!" Loki spat. "If you knew me, then you wouldn't have me marry Helena! We are anything but compatible! What mother would force her son to be mates with someone against his own free will?"

Queen Chrysanthe's eyes hardened at Loki's rough tone. "Free will? Have you forgotten who you are? You are the future king of this colony and you would do best to remember it! You are no longer a pup and I will no longer tolerate your childish behavior. I have turned a blind eye on your many 'adventures' and acts of mischief for long enough. You will marry Helena and that is my final word."

Loki growled under his breath and clenched his fist.

Satisfied that Loki wasn't going to speak out against her, Queen Chrysanthe said, "Besides, I'm sure you'll grow to love her in time. She is very fond of you and has made her affections known. Now go and get yourself cleaned up and make yourself presentable. My guards will be keeping an eye on you so don't think about 'disappearing mysteriously.'"

Loki gave her a stiff bow and turned away. He flew out of the council chamber with an enraged expression. But the thoughts in his head were already forming a plan. He wasn't called the 'prince of mischief' for nothing.

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set and Sage was spending his evening eating a plump moth. It wasn't until Loki's upside down head obstructed his vision when Sage screamed. Loki pressed his hand against Sage's mouth, effectively shutting the greenwing up. "Shh! Quiet! I finally managed to lose my mum's guards. I don't need you getting their attention!"

Sage pushed Loki's hand away and glared at the prince. "What the hell, Loki! You nearly had me jumping out of my skin! Don't startle me like that!"

"I need your help, Sage."

At the sound of Loki's serious tone of voice, Sage immediately was on alert. It took a lot to get Loki upset. "What happened? Is it about the wolves? I knew it! I told you that we shouldn't have gotten involv-"

"Forget about the stupid wolves!" Loki hissed. "That evil bitch of a mother is forcing me to get married. TONIGHT!"

Sage nearly fell out of his roost. "Sorry, come again? Did you just say that you are getting married?"

Loki gave Sage a dry look. "Did I stutter?'

"Err… congratulations?" Sage offered him a hesitant smile.

"No! No congratulations!" Loki snapped. "I am not marrying that self-entitled bat for anything!"

"Wait, who are you supposed to be getting married to?"

"Helena."

Sage spat a bit of moth out of his mouth and looked absolutely horrified. "HER?!"

"Yes her!" Loki replied.

"Yikes…" Sage was genuinely sorry. Helena might be a silverwing with incredible beauty, but she was famous for her vile temper whenever she couldn't have something her way. He wouldn't wish any bat to get married to her. "What can I do to help?"

"Cover for me," Loki begged. "Throw them off my trail for as long as you can. At least until morning. I should be long gone before then."

"Wait, where will you go? You'll come back, won't you?"

"No, I'm not coming back," Loki said and his eyes wavered in hesitation. He knew exactly what it was that he was abandoning. But Loki never wanted this responsibility. He never wanted to be royalty. He often found himself envying the other silverwings his age. They were free to do what they pleased and to become what they wanted to be. They got to choose who they wanted to mate with. "I'm thinking about hiding out at Nocturna's lagoon. That will be the last place that anyone will look for me."

Sage widened his eyes. "What? Are you crazy? That place is forbidden from entry, especially regarding males! You'll anger the goddess!"

Loki chuckled despite himself. "At this rate, I'll do anything. I'm sure that if I explain my situation to Nocturna, she'll understand."

Sage shook his head. "She'll turn you into fly, my friend."

"Then please try to restrain from eating any flies from now on?" Loki gave a breathy laugh. "But in all seriousness, Sage- please. You are the only one who I can count on." He gripped Sage's shoulder like a brother would. "Please."

Sage thought for a moment but soon nodded. "Alright. We're best friends after all."

Loki gave him a warm smile and raised his hand. "Through thick and thin?"

Sage clasped his hand in a hearty grip and shook it slightly. "Through rain and drought."

Loki beamed, "You are growing up well, Sage. I'm proud of you."

"I wish I could say the same about you," the greenwing muttered and earned a loud laugh.

Loki quickly shut himself up when he heard the voices of the guards approaching. He gave Sage one last emploring look and flapped his wings. "I owe you my life, Sage. Goodbye."

"Bye…" Sage watched as Loki flew away, shielded by the shadows of the upcoming night. He let out a worried sigh. He could only hope that this wasn't the last time he would see his friend.

The guards soon caught sight of Sage and perched on his tree. "You there, have you seen the prince?" They looked pretty peeved. More peeved than usual.

Sage pretended to look confused. "The p-prince? You mean Prince Loki of the Silverwings?" He noticed that the guards were covered from head to toe in tree sap. Sage had to bite his bottom lip in order to keep from smiling.

The lead guard gave Sage a stink-eye. "Yes, _that _Prince. Don't play dumb with me, long ears. I know that Prince Loki likes to hang around you. Where is he?"

Sage gave a small shrug, "Search me. I haven't seen him since you all collected him earlier today. Though if I know him- and I do know him, he's probably hiding out in Wolf's Ears."

The guard looked skeptical as he turned his head towards the mountains. "Wolf's Ears?"

"Y-yeah," Sage nodded as he continued to feed them lies, despite his nervousness. "He's been talking about exploring them a lot. If I had to search for him, that would be the first place that I'd look."

"Son of a-" The Guard muttered in resentment. "Of course he'd choose the most difficult terrain to hide in. Guards, let's fly!" And the silverwing guards did try to fly, but they found themselves glued to their respective branches. They grunted and tried to unstick their feet.

Sage tried not to laugh as he watched them struggle and try to help each other out- only to get glued together. Honestly, he had no idea why Loki even needed him to distract the guards. Loki pretty much did all the work himself already.

"Hey! Get back here!" The lead guard yelled after Sage who began to fly off. "Get us out of this!"

"Sorry," the greenwing apologized with a smile. "I would help you out and all, but it's getting late and my colony is expecting me. I'd suggest you put your tongues to good use and give yourselves a bath."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as Loki flew. He smirked as he imagined the looks on Helena's and his mother's faces when they realize that there wasn't going to be a wedding that night. He could almost hear the screeching and the temper tantrums that Helena was probably already throwing. There wasn't going to ever be a wedding if he had a say in the matter. '_That's right,'_ He thought to himself smugly. '_Why be restrained for the rest of my life when I can travel and fly free for the rest of my life? Who needs this royal life anyway? We ought to elect our leaders instead!' _

Loki spotted the lagoon below, lit up by the full moon. He grinned. So that was the holy place? The stories that he had heard of Nocturna's Lagoon were awe-inspiring of themselves, but seeing it with his own eyes… it was beautiful! Loki flapped his wings and spiraled downward. He sure wouldn't mind spending some time here!

But then he saw movement in the water and Loki skidded to a halt. There was someone there! Loki dove behind a bush and froze. A look of confusion crossed the young silverwing's face. Nocturna's Lagoon was always supposed to be empty. No one- not even birds or beasts dared to step here. More curious than frightened, Loki quietly peeked around the leaves. He didn't see anyone.

The waterfall was magnificent. It looked more like falling stars than water with the way it glittered and sprayed. The ripples in the water shimmered silver, giving the entire place an ethereal glow. Truly, it was a place for celestial beings.

But then, Loki noticed that there was in fact someone there. Out of the water emerged the most beautiful bat that he had ever laid eyes on. Loki forgot to breathe as she tossed her glossy black hair back and stepped under the shower of the waterfall. He was spellbound.

Her hair seemed alive as he flowed like a river, stars sparkling in their ember depths. Her dark fur was soft-looking and healthier than it seemed possible. Her chest and stomach had a patch of white fur, a quality that Loki had never seen another bat have. She was tall. Taller than most female bats that Loki had encountered, though he did notice-... that her size seemed to be inconsistent. As she moved, her body seemed to blur though she moved quite slowly. Her eyes were closed as she swayed beneath the waterfall.

She began to sing and in that instant Loki knew. She was Nocturna, the goddess of the night.

"_High is the moon tonight, hiding its guiding light high. Heaven and earth do sleep still in the dark so deep. I will the darkness sweep." _

Loki felt shivers run through his body as his ears took in her melodious voice. It wasn't just a voice… it was sound. The most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. Much more beautiful than a nightingale's song.

"_I will the moon to flight. I will the heavens bright. I will the earth delight. Open your eyes with me. See paradise with me. Awake and arise with me." _

She cupped her hands into the water and threw it into the air. The droplets transformed into glowing white butterflies and they took to the air, causing Loki's jaw to drop. One butterfly flew around his head and sat on his nose. Loki didn't dare move as both the butterfly and he stared at each other. Then the butterfly fluttered its wings and joined its friends into the night sky, becoming the stars above.

As she sang, Loki couldn't help but be drawn closer. He didn't even notice that he had stepped out of the bush's concealment and was now standing in plain sight right by the bank.

The goddess's song died and that was when Loki realized that her eyes as upon him. Her shimmering eyes stared at him, stunned. Loki stared back, unable to do anything but just breathe in awe. Neither of them said a single word.

Nocturna watched as Loki knelt down before her, debating on what to make of this intruder.

"Have my eyes not seen beauty until this very night?" Loki's voice was barely above a whisper and he did not once move his gaze away. "The light of day pales in comparison to the light in your eyes. The sound of your voice stirs my soul like the wind stirs the leaves."

"You have trespassed, young silverwing," Nocturna finally spoke. "Has no one told you that my lagoon is out of bounds?"

"I have heard and I would trespass again."

Nocturna was taken aback by Loki's boldness. She slowly walked towards him and out of the water. Never once did either goddess or mortal take their eyes of the other. As she approached, she grew smaller and smaller until she was Loki's height were he standing. "Oh? Would you?"

"Yes." Loki answered without hesitation.

Nocturna studied the youth's handsome face and couldn't help but feel admiration for this mortal. No mortal had ever dared to approach her and speak to her directly. This was new… this was different. And Nocturna couldn't help but feel that she liked it. "Even if you are risking your life?"

Loki swallowed, wetting his dry mouth. He spoke again. "I risk my life everyday. And if this is my last night on earth, then I have no regrets. Even if you turn me into a fly right now and command me into a spider's web, I would gladly do so."

"And why would you risk your life?"

"Because death is kinder than a lifetime with a mate I do not love," Loki answered as he slowly rose to his feet. The wind gently blew the two closer together. "Though I must admit, I do not wish to die tonight."

Nocturna gently tilted her head.

"For my heart has found you. My life has new purpose now."

"And what is that?"

"To love you."

Nocturna stepped back away from Loki, suddenly very agitated. "Enough!"

Loki blinked as the lagoon became dark. The only source of light was Nocturna herself and she was glaring angrily at Loki. "Nocturna?" Loki tried to take a step closer to her, but the iciness in her glare made him freeze in place. She moved further away from him. Whatever spell that seemed to draw them together was now broken.

"I have heard enough," Nocturna stated firmly. "Leave. Turn around and fly home."

"But I-"

"You are a mortal, Loki, Prince of the Silverwings," She did not allow him to continue. "Do not get involved with matters that are above you. Leave this place and do not come back."

"Wait! I-" Loki tried to move closer but Nocturna disappeared. The lagoon cleared as the moon emerged back out of the clouds. The silverwing just stood there, blinking… barely able to comprehend what had just occurred. "Come back!" He shouted and his voice echoed uselessly.

Nocturna did not reappear.

Loki let out a deep sigh and he stared down at his own reflection in the now normal looking water. His own reflection stared back at him with disappointment in their eyes. Loki clenched his jaw and strengthened his resolve. He unfurled his wings and flew into the night. He planned to come back again the next night. It was as if his heart had just learned how to beat. He was not giving this up. Never. He had found his other half.

Unbeknownst to Loki, Nocturna watched him leave. She stepped out from behind the waterfall as he flew away. She watched him until she could no longer see him. Against her better judgement, the goddess couldn't help but wonder if he would return.

* * *

**A/N: **_While you are all waiting for my other "Gone Batty" story to be edited and revised, here is something to keep you entertained in the meantime. I hope you enjoy this prequel and all its insanity and magic. The song Nocturna sings is "The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun" by Celtic Woman. While there will be an occasional song here and there, it's not going to be a musical. The songs I will use will have a purpose rather than be a Broadway spectacle. *Sad sniffle* As much as I love… musicals… _


	2. The Price of Love

**Gone Batty: The Beginning**

* * *

"_Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. _

_Then your love would also change." _

_-William Shakespeare_

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Price of Love

* * *

Much to Nocturna's annoyance, Loki _did _return the following night.

She was weaving a star knit constellation using nothing but a glossy spider's silk and her claws. She looked up at him with a heavy frown as he landed on a nearby stone. "I believe that I have told you not to return."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did," Loki said.

Nocturna stopped weaving and placed down her work. "Tell me Loki, are you thick in the head or did you believe that I wasn't being serious?"

Loki smiled charmingly, "Nah, I'm quite confident that I'm clever and I don't believe that you would lie to me."

Nocturna stood up and her divine aura flared. A normal bat would have backed off instantly. Loki was no normal bat. "I gave you a warning and you ignored it. I am not above punishing you for your insolence. My lagoon is off limits."

"Can you blame me?" Loki took a step closer and didn't even flinch when Nocturna narrowed her eyes. "My heart led me back to you."

"Then you can follow your brain back out of here."

"Do you really want me to leave? Don't you get lonely here all by yourself night after night?"

Nocturna looked away and her aura faded back to normal, "I have the moon and stars for company."

"Really?" Loki looked up at the moon and waved at it with his wing before shouting, "Hello there moon! How does Earth look from up there?" The moon did not answer and Loki turned to an unamused Nocturna with a shrug. "I don't know about you, but the sky is a lousy conversationalist."

"Perhaps, but it is a good listener, unlike _someone_…"

"What?" Loki laughed and flew around Nocturna before hanging upside down from a vine, right in front of her. "I can listen! I can talk and listen. I can talk, joke and listen and so much more!" He gave her a goofy smile. "Can your moon and stars do that?"

Nocturna glared at him coldly.

"Look, I never felt like this before," Loki decided to resort to pleading. "Can you at least give me a chance? Honestly, how much harm can _this_…" He motioned between himself and Nocturna with his hand, "-cause?"

"There is no…" Nocturna mimicked Loki's motion, "_this_."

He stuck out his bottom lip in a playful pout.

"Besides, any relationship between a god and a mortal is a disastrous one- particularly for the mortal. So you can take these feelings of yours and give them to someone else."

"There is no one else," Loki insisted. "Besides, you're not giving me enough credit. Give us a chance. Maybe this won't go as badly as you think?"

"Loki, I'm warning you…" Nocturna growled. "My patience does have its limits. Find yours." She started to walk away.

"True love doesn't have limits," He argued, climbing the vines after her.

"You don't even know me."

"And you don't know me. Let's get to know each other."

Nocturna stopped in her tracks and Loki looked at her hopefully. She slowly turned around and lifted her elegant claw. He watched, entranced as she lightly touched his nose. "I think I know you well enough already." She turned around again and walked towards the wild roses to tend to them. "_Goodbye_, Loki."

Loki called out to her, "Wait! I-" …

Something was wrong with his voice. It was high pitched and rather...buzzing. Loki blinked in confusion and looked down at his hands. Instead of seeing his wings he saw dark stick-like legs. Six of them. '_Well, won't you look at that?' _Loki mused as he checked himself out. He tested out his translucent wings and they buzzed in response. '_She actually took my idea and turned me into a fly.' _He chuckled to himself and looked over to Nocturna, whose back was still turned to him.

Honestly, she did him a favor. In this form, his colony would certainly not recognize him. Sure the life of a fly was a pitiful one, but it was still better than having to marry Helena. But if Nocturna believed that this was enough to get rid of him… _ohhh_, she had another thing coming. If there was one thing that Loki was proud of, it was his persistence.

Using his new and strange wings, Loki clumsily buzzed over to Nocturna and flew around her head. "You know, even from this perspective, you're still divinely beautiful."

Nocturna scowled and tried to wave him away. "And you are still annoying. Go away and stop bothering me."

He landed on her snout and gazed into her starry eyes. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's dream?"

The goddess narrowed her eyes at him, "No."

"Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date."

Nocturna puffed Loki away with her breath. She cupped her hands in the lagoon and watered the wild roses with care. "You know what else is too short? Your life. Flies live no longer than one month if they are lucky."

Her ear twitched when Loki buzzed lovingly into it. "Then I shall make the most of it. Spending my final moments with you would be sweeter than living a full lifetime without you."

Nocturna's eyes widened and her everlasting heart skipped a beat. These sorts of words were ones that she couldn't even dare to dream of hearing and yet… here he was, baring his heart and soul to her like she was the only thing worth living for. He was willing to die just to be with her. Her eyes lowered sadly, "You are a fool, Loki Silverwing."

And so the days and nights passed and never once did Loki leave Nocturna's side. He sang to her, composed poetry, told her anecdotes about his life, showered her with compliments and spoke of his love for her restlessly. And every night, Nocturna felt her heart weaken its resolve to stay unfeeling. At first she ignored him and pretended that he did not exist, as much as one could ignore a stubborn fly. Yet she found herself engrossed in his stories. When ignoring him wasn't working, she tried to threaten him into leaving. This only caused his words to become more honeyed and romantic.

Half a month passed and Nocturna began to warm up to Loki. She smiled when he spoke of his adventures, laughed when he told her a particularly clever joke, and blushed when he flirted with her. She even began to share stories of her own… how she brought about the night by spreading her wings over the sky and the dreams that she wove.

Loki only fell deeper in love and as for Nocturna, she began to let down her defences. Without her realizing it, Loki had wormed himself into her heart and made it his home. It was natural for them to lose track of time.

Loki began to lose his energy and no longer flew around as much, choosing to rest on her shoulder or in her hair. His voice grew soft and tired, but he never stopped letting Nocturna know how much he loved her.

This concerned the goddess. "Loki, is everything alright?" She asked him one night when he rested in her hand. "You've been rather quiet lately."

"I am alright, love." He said quietly, almost as a sigh. "Just feeling a bit tired is all."

Nocturna frowned down at him, seeing his wings droop. Something was terribly wrong, she felt it. She looked up at the moon and her eyes widened in realization. The month was practically up and Loki was dying! "Oh Loki…" she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Loki smiled as much as a fly could smile. "I didn't want our final days being spent with you worrying about me. I want to see you smile and hear your laughter. I want you to be happy-" He cut himself off when he saw stars falling out of Nocturna's eyes, her face twisted in sorrow. "Nocturna, my beloved… please don't cry. My heart breaks to see you cry."

"Why did you not listen to me?" She lamented with such grief that Loki felt his insides clench in pain. "I told you to not fall in love with me. I told you to stay away, now look at what you have done! How could you be so cruel?!"

"Cruel?" Loki asked with confusion, "Darling, I don't understand. How is my love cruel?"

"You will die and leave me alone once again!" Nocturna fell to her knees in sorrow and her head bowed over him. "It was fine before… I enjoyed my solitude. But then you came along and changed it all. Now I'm terrified of going back to that!" She looked at him tearfully, "I am a goddess, Loki. I am immortal. I will live forever and you will not. I will be forced to spend eternity continuing to love you alone."

It was then that Loki understood the true reason why Nocturna tried to chase him away. She was scared of falling in love only to have that love be torn away- and he felt awful. His pursuit of her affections was indeed cruel. She had originally said that it was often the mortal who ended up having the short end of the stick in the relationship. The truth was… it was the other way around.

"Forgive me," He pleaded sincerely. "I didn't realize the pain that I was causing you. Yet… I can't bring myself to regret loving you. I can't and I won't. Death won't stop me from loving you. So, if this is our final farewell…"

"It isn't."

"What?"

Nocturna let out a shaky sigh and smiled at him through her crystalline tears. "It's not over yet, Loki." A teardrop landed on him and his body began to glow. He grew and grew until Loki stood before Nocturna in his original form- young and healthy.

Loki gasped and looked himself over, patting his body down as if to check he wasn't dreaming.

"You still have the rest of your life to live," Nocturna said, beaming. "With me if you'd like."

Loki's jaw dropped. He didn't think that he'd live to see this day. "Nocturna, are you saying… that you want me? You love me?"

Nocturna gave him a weak laugh, "I love you."

Loki was upon her in an instant, his lips locked onto hers. Nocturna returned the kiss, deepening it by tilting her head. Loki practically melted against her as he held her in his wings. He had kissed many girls when he was fooling around in his adolescence. Yet he had never experienced a kiss as magical as this one. His soul swelled like a balloon until it felt he'd simply float away if he didn't hold onto Nocturna.

They reluctantly broke apart and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you too, though you already know that. Are you tired of hearing me say it so much?" Loki asked.

Nocturna raised her eyebrows, "What? You think that was enough to satisfy a goddess?"

Loki smirked, "How silly of me. What was I thinking?" He leaned in to press another kiss to her mouth. "I love you." And another. "I love you." And another. "I love you."

Nocturna smiled though the kisses, a stray starry tear escaping down her cheek. Loki caught it with his thumb and was surprised to notice that it was solid and warm. He looked down at the ground to see there were many more, glazing the grass like frost. Nocturna leaned down and he followed down after, watching as she scooped up the tears into the palm of her hands. She then dunk her hands into the lagoon, mixing the water into the stars.

Loki looked at her curiously and Nocturna covered it with her hands. "Tears of a goddess have great power," she told him. Shimmering blue light began to illuminate from between her fingers. "It's best to be careful with it." The light faded and she opened her hands. Lying in them was a crescent moon amulet with a starry blue gem in the middle. Coming off the end was a long silver chain. "But it might come handy one day."

Nocturna was about to put it on when Loki stopped her. "Allow me?" They stood up and he gently took the trinket when she gave it to him. He stretched it over her head and let it rest upon her chest. Loki smiled warmly at her. "You are beautiful." His smile faded slightly and concern showed through his eyes, "But is this alright? Me staying with you? Like you said, one day… I'll…"

Nocturna placed her fingers over his lips, stopping him from speaking further. "Yes, one day… So let's make the most of what we have now."

Loki smiled and caressed her face. "In that case, love- let's make this official. Will you marry me?"

Nocturna nodded and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him closer to her. "Yes."

And with that they sealed it with a kiss.

They married that very night in the light of the full moon. The stars shot across the sky in celebration of their union.

* * *

Seasons passed and Loki never once heard from his colony again. He even kept away from his best friend, Sage... for Nocturna had warned him not to let _anyone _learn of their marriage. When he had asked why, Nocturna only looked deeply saddened.

"If word gets out, it could put us in grave danger."

"Danger? What danger could we possibly be in?" Loki laughed. "What do you, Nocturna- the goddess of the night have to fear?"

Nocturna met his eyes with a grim expression and his laughter died down.

"Nocturna?" Loki tried again, more seriously this time.

"It's not 'what' but _who_." Nocturna sighed and she sat down by the water, staring down at it sadly. "My older twin brother, Cama Zotz detests mortals."

"Cama Zotz?" Loki repeated in confusion. He had never heard the name before. "You have a brother?" He scratched the back of his head, "Man, the elders certainly never mentioned this in their stories."

Nocturna nodded, "He is the god of death. My brother lives in the far reaches of the south while I live here in the north. If he were to find out that… that…" The goddess swallowed heavily and she clasped her shaking hands together.

Loki instantly was by her side, holding her hands in his. "That we're...together," he finished for her. "You're frightened for me."

Nocturna leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yes. But there's something else that worries me more if he found out."

"What's that?"

Nocturna took Loki's hand in hers and placed it over her stomach.

Loki stared down at their hands in confusion before his head shot up, staring at his mate with wide eyes. "Are you…? Are we…?"

Nocturna gave a small giggle and she nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Pure joy lit up Loki's face and he gave a surprised laugh. His laughter grew and he lifted his wife into the air, spinning her around. They laughed together and Loki placed her back on the ground before kissing her deeply. Then when he pulled away, he began to shower her face with kisses, causing her to giggle.

"Loki, stop, you're overreacting!" Nocturna laughed.

"Overreacting?" Loki cried incredulously. "I'm going to be a father!" He stopped, then thought about it for a moment. "A father…" He dropped to the ground and smacked his palm over his head as it sank in. "A father… _me_?"

Nocturna looked amused, "Is there a problem?"

"No! No… It's just… This sort of thing never crossed my mind before." He looked up at her, panicked. "What if they don't like me? Wh-what if I mess this up?"

Nocturna rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, she's going to love you."

"She?!" Loki's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "We're having a girl?!"

Nocturna blinked when Loki fell into a dead faint with a giant grin on his face.

* * *

A couple moons passed and Nocturna only grew lovelier by the night. She never gave any sign of pregnancy and her belly never grew- an illusion created as a precaution to keep their daughter a secret. Loki fussed over her like a doting husband would. He brought her gifts and food, despite her not needing to eat. But he insisted.

"Our daughter is half mortal. You need to eat."

Nocturna humored him and ate what he brought her, if only to soothe his nerves.

Then one particular night… the air grew heavy and uncomfortably oppressive. Nocturna looked up at the sky in alarm, as if the stars were calling down to her in warning. The creatures of the night also seemed to sense that something was amiss for they grew silent and not a single leaf stirred.

"Is something wrong, love?" Loki asked her, noticing her rigidness.

She didn't answer. Her ears twitched, as if listening to something. Her eyes grew round and she turned to Loki with such terror that Loki couldn't help but feel scared himself. "You must hide."

"Hide?" Loki blinked, "Nocturna, what is going on?"

"You must go, now! My brother is coming."

Loki's eyes widened, "And leave you alone with him? Baby, I don't think-"

"Don't underestimate me, Loki Silverwing," Nocturna glared at him. "I am still a goddess and I can hold my own against my brother. But I can't worry about protecting you when I'm protecting our child. Now go!"

Loki hesitated, looking torn between doing what Nocturna said and staying with her. But realizing that he could do nothing in this situation, he turned and flew to hide in a tree knothole. He would hide… but he wouldn't leave.

The autumn wind picked up and began to blow furiously. Nocturna stood there stone faced as her dark hair was tossed about wildly. Her wings were crossed over her chest as she watched the horizon. She didn't even flinch when the leaves and sticks flew past her- her holy aura keeping herself from being touched.

Loki watched from his hiding spot and he winced when the sun suddenly rose from the horizon, blinding him temporarily. From the rising sun came a dark silhouette flying closer and closer. Eventually it was close enough to make out the shape of a giant bat. Loki gasped. It was the largest bat he had seen in his entire life!

It was Cama Zotz.

Nocturna watched coldly as Zotz landed before her, his red hair blazing like fire. His godly aura enveloped his body with great power. His eyes were bright yellow with red pupils. His jaw was thick and filled with yellowed sharp teeth. His body was big and well muscled. His black wings folded around him like a massive cape.

He grinned, "Nocturna, dear sister. It has been such a long time."

"Indeed it has," She agreed but she did not share the same enthusiasm as he did. "But I did not expect to see you until the next solar eclipse."

"Why wait when I can see you now?" Zotz walked closer to her only for her to step back away. He stopped and frowned. "Still mad at me, I see..."

"I have nothing to say to you," Nocturna narrowed her eyes at him. "After all the atrocities you have committed against mankind, your presence isn't welcomed here."

"Ugh, you are so dull, Nocturna, _really_." Zotz rolled his eyes. "It was all in good fun. If humans don't use their heads in their daily lives then why should they need them at all?"

"They need their heads just like they need their hearts!" Nocturna snapped. "You have never tolerated those who are different from you, so you wreak havoc on them!"

"Hmm… speaking of those who are different, there is something different about _you_." Zotz approached her closer, scrutinizing her with his molten eyes. He circled around her, taking in every inch of her. Nocturna stood still and stiff. "I can't quite name what it is…" He stood behind her and placed his hands over her shoulders. He leaned down next to her ear. "Is it your hair?" He pressed his nose into it and breathed in.

Fury raged through Loki but he kept a hold of himself. Zotz was acting a little too… intimate for a sibling.

"No, it's not your hair." Zotz muttered with a low growl. "But you _**do**_ smell different. You smell partially… _mortal_."

Nocturna pulled herself away from her brother and glared at him angrily. "Do you not understand the concept of personal space?!"

Zotz frowned in suspicion. "You never minded before…"

"Yes, well… times change. **I** changed."

"**Gods **don't _change._" His eyes lowered to catch the sight of her necklace. "And what is this?" He reached out to touch it but Nocturna slapped his hand away.

Fear flickered in Nocturna's eyes. The tone of Zotz's voice had become dangerous and he was looking at her with accusation. He stepped forward and she stepped back. "I think that you have overstayed your welcome, Zotz…" Nocturna hissed.

"What are you keeping from me, sister?" Zotz ignored her and continued to move closer. "You know that we don't keep secrets from each other. You are my half just like I am yours. We are one and the same..."

"I am nothing like you!" Nocturna bared her teeth at him. Her blue aura began to flare up aggressively, causing her hair to float around her.

Zotz smirked and his own golden aura began to grow in retaliation. "Oh, is this how it's going to be?" He flexed his claws.

Loki could no longer stay silent. He flew out of the tree and intercepted between Zotz and Nocturna, his wings spread out in order to defend her. "That is enough!" he bellowed angrily. "Come any closer and I'll bite your wings off!"

Zotz's aura practically dissipated in a puff of smoke from the shock. He stared down in disbelief at the small mortal silverwing.

"Loki!" Nocturna gasped in horror.

Zotz gave a breathy scoff and looked up at Nocturna. "And what is _this_? A little snack?"

"Loki, get out of here," Nocturna demanded, her eyes moving between the two worriedly.

"No, no… let him stay," Zotz argued and he leaned down, stroking his pointed red beard. He stared at Loki with curiosity. "It's been a while since I spoke to a mortal face to face. Tell me, little one, what business do you have with my sister?"

"My business is none of yours," Loki growled.

"Hmm… plucky," Zotz grinned and poked Loki in the forehead, causing the bat to fall over backwards. "Such foolish bravery in the face of a mighty god such as myself."

"Leave him alone, Zotz." Nocturna stepped forward challengingly. "He is none of your concern."

"It concerns me that it concerns you," Zotz lifted his eyes to meet with hers. "What are you hiding?" Then his eyes widened and he grabbed Loki by the scruff of his mane.

"Don't!" Nocturna shouted.

Loki winced as Zotz sniffed at him and grunted when the god tossed him to the ground with disgust.

Zotz stood over him, enraged. "What sick game have you been playing, Nocturna?" He demanded, eyes flashing red. "What have you done?!"

Nocturna's face smoothed out into calm indifference. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Zotz knew.

"You have _**mated **_with this mortal scum?! How could you do something so mind bogglingly ludicrous?!" Zotz practically screamed. His aura practically turned into flames. "You have tainted yourself, Nocturna! You have _**changed!**_" The foliage around them began to catch fire and Loki scrambled away backwards. "You carry an abomination inside you!"

"This so called 'abomination' is your unborn niece." Nocturna replied quietly, shielding Loki with her wing from the flames. "And this change could be good for us. To live everyday the same as we did since the moment we appeared in existance… do you not grow tired of it, brother?"

"NO!" Zotz slashed the air with his hand. "I am what I am! I AM CAMA ZOTZ! THE TERROR AND BRINGER OF DEATH! AND YOU- SISTER… HAVE LOWERED YOURSELF TO THE LEVEL OF THESE EARTHWORMS!"

Nocturna narrowed her eyes, "Your anger clouds your judgement."

"MY JUDGEMENT IS CLEAR!" Zotz bellowed. "YOUR ACTIONS GO AGAINST THE VERY ORDER OF NATURE!"

"She will not be the first demigoddess to appear in this world. The Greeks-"

"ARE FOOLS!" The enraged god sent spittle flying from his mouth. "AND YOU ARE NO BETTER!" He charged at them, claws outstretched and fangs bared.

Anger flashed in Nocturna's eyes and she flew in front of Loki. Her eyes began to glow white as did the underside of her wings. With one powerful swoop, she sent Zotz flying backwards with an ultrasonic wave, snuffing out the fire in the process. Her brother went crashing to the earth and he slowly pulled himself back up. A crack appeared in his skull, shining blue with the power that Nocturna hit him with. Zotz hissed in pain, "Sister…"

"Do not call me that," Nocturna demanded as she flew in place, her hair flowing majestically around her and her eyes aglow. "Never call me that again. You are no brother of mine." She landed back on the ground and stared him down with such power that Loki had never witnessed her using before. "Leave before I chase you away myself."

Zotz glared back at her hatefully. "Very well, Nocturna… as you wish." He stood up and winced as the crack in his head spread further. He covered it with his hand and breathed heavily. "I will leave. But this isn't over. Enjoy your precious time with your little _family. _You won't have them for long. Maybe then you'll come back to your senses."

Zotz's body sizzled and faded into smoke. He was gone.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well there you have it. _


	3. Winter Solstice

**Gone Batty: The Beginning**

* * *

"_Every passing life leaves something beautiful behind." _

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Winter Solstice

* * *

For many nights, Nocturna was agitated and would constantly pace around her lagoon. Zotz's threat wasn't to be taken lightly. A god always kept their word, no matter how trivial or how long it would take to carry out. Even Loki found it difficult to distract his wife with witty jokes and comforting kisses.

But time had a way of forcing everyone to move on and soon enough, Nocturna's attention focused entirely on the new life that was growing within her. The weather began to grow cold and Loki started to feel the instinctual drive to migrate to hibernaculum. He ignored it, despite it scratching the back of his brain like an itch that he couldn't reach. He wasn't going to fly south and leave Nocturna and his unborn daughter behind. Besides, he had cut all ties with his colony.

Loki wanted to hunt for Nocturna once he learned of her condition, but she told him not to bother. Goddesses did not need to eat. But as time began to pass, Nocturna began to have cravings and hungrily eyed the moths that Loki hunted. When she expressed her concern about her cravings, Loki simply laughed.

"I'm not really surprised. Our pup is half mortal."

Only then did Nocturna allow Loki to hunt for her. She devoured the food greedily (especially the tiger moths) and she felt it satisfy the precious life within her. And with this, Nocturna only felt her appreciation for mortals to grow further. They had to work so hard just to live.

Bat pups normally were born in the spring, but this particular pup grew so much faster within her mother that by the time winter solstice - the longest night of the year - arrived, she was ready to be born.

* * *

In the deep dark depths of the underworld, Zotz was in a deep slumber as he hung head down from the stalactites. He did not need to sleep for he was a god, but even then he appreciated the empty abyss that came from it- for gods did not dream.

His eyebrows lowered and his ears twitched as he noticed a disturbance in the living world. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the glowing yellow orbs. The air was charged with immense power- a warning that something big was happening. A grand change that would alter the course of fate. A growl came from deep within Zotz's throat for he knew exactly what was happening.

His sister was in labor.

"So, the time has come." He unfurled his massive black wings and as he did so, summoned a small collection of demons. They appeared in a puff of dark smoke, kneeling before him. They all were colorless, drained of the life that they once had. The only color that stood out was the red in their eyes. In the front of the pack was a beautiful female with ebony hair.

"Master." She purred with devotion.

"My sister is giving birth to an abomination," the dark god announced. "In her current state, she is weakened and will not be able to fight. The entirety of her strength will be focused on delivering the pup. I want you to take advantage of the situation. Send whichever demon you deem fit for the role and dispose of the thing, Phoenix."

"Certainly, Cama Zotz." Phoenix bowed her head. She then smiled evilly, "But I do not think we will need a demon for this job. Don't you agree, Cabrakan?" She looked over her shoulder at the burly soldier behind her.

Cabrakan raised his head slightly, unsure of what his leader was insinuating.

"You have a younger brother, don't you? He would make a fine demon. If he succeeds in his task, he will have a place among us."

"Zipacna?" Cabrakan frowned. "He is merely a pup himself. He has not even begun to grow a beard."

Phoenix stood up and turned to face her soldier. "Yes, but isn't this what you have always wanted? To be reunited with your brother? If he's anything like you, then Xibalba will greatly benefit from his contribution." She walked over to Cabrakan and leaned down to look him in the eye. "Tell me, does Zipacna have what it takes? Or does he deserve to join the rest of the infidels that chip away at the stone walls after his death?"

The muscle in his jaw twitched but Cabrakan's face stayed as stagnant and hard as stone. He met Phoenix's cruel gaze with no emotion. "You will not find another living bat who is as subservient to Cama Zotz as my brother. He will carry out the mission."

A snort came from the female with cropped white hair, whose name was Karma. "You would send a mortal to deal with Nocturna's child? How stupid are you?"

"If we send a demon into her lair, she will certainly sniff it out," Phoenix straightened her back and looked coldly at Karma. "Even if she's weak, she's still a goddess. We should not be too cocky. On the other hand…" she smirked and turned back to Cama Zotz who watched them silently. "If we send a mortal being, Nocturna will most likely choose to ignore it. After all, what harm can a mortal pup do?"

A quiet chuckle escaped Zotz's mouth and it grew into a boisterous laugh. He grinned down at his most trusted confidant. "Phoenix, you never cease to impress me with your wit. Very well. I will allow this Zipacna to take on this mission. If he succeeds, he shall serve me at your side, Cabrakan."

Cabrakan bowed his head in respect. "Yes, milord."

* * *

Loki was in a panic once Nocturna started to feel contractions, but the goddess was completely calm. She simply shooed him from the cave that was behind the frozen waterfall and told him that everything was going to be alright.

So he panicked outside. Loki fluttered about back and forth in front of the waterfall and only when his wings grew tired did he rest upside down in a frozen tree. He shuddered not from the cold, but from excitement and worry.

"Ugh… what a drag…"

Loki was startled by the unfamiliar voice above him. He looked up to see a large sleepy bat with long spiked black hair and pale grayish blue fur leaning against the tree in a lazy manner. He was young, younger than Loki. In fact, the stranger was probably around Sage's age for he still lacked any facial hair.

"Who are you? How did you even get in here?" Loki demanded. He felt nervous around this teenager. Nocturna had put an invisible barrier around her lagoon that subconsciously made anyone who approached to go around. They never had anyone enter the perimeters, so the appearance of this stranger was rather nerve-wrecking. "This area is off limits!"

The stranger didn't answer. Instead he just stared at the frozen waterfall with a very bored look on his face. His dark green wings were wrapped tightly around his body, shivering ever so slightly.

Loki growled and flew up onto the same branch that this kid was on. "Hey, I'm talking to you, twerp!" He stood tall in a challenge, even though his height only came to the intruder's shoulders.

The teen finally turned his sky blue eyes to Loki- the look of slight annoyance coming over his features. "You're loud," he said with an unusual accent.

"And I'm about to get louder if you don't make like a tree and leave!"

The boy frowned at that, confused. "What?"

"I'm telling you to leave." Loki said more slowly. Did this kid not understand the concept of wordplay?

The boy closed his eyes slowly and then reopened them just as sluggishly. He did not react. For a moment Loki wondered if he fell asleep with his eyes open. But then the teenager asked, "Why?"

"Why? Because my mate is giving birth and you are too close to the nest." Loki crossed his wings across his chest. "No hard feelings and all, but that's the way it is. I can't have you loitering around here."

The young bat frowned in confusion. His eyes squinted as he took in Loki's appearance. He eyed him up and down and his perplexion only seemed to grow. "_Your_ mate?"

Loki began to grow annoyed. "What is this, twenty questions? Yes, _my_ mate! My wife. My significant other."

"...You're pulling my wing, right?" The stranger shook his head as if he couldn't believe it and sighed. He looked even more tired. "Someone like you is the father of a semideus? Now I've seen everything."

"A semi-what now?"

The stranger looked pointedly at Loki, "A semideus. You know, a child born of a mortal and a god?" He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, looking absolutely done with everything. "What a dumbass," he muttered. "You don't even know that much?"

Loki felt fear course through him. This stranger knew that Nocturna was his mate! What was worse, he knew of their child! Loki's hackles raised and he bared his fangs angrily. "How do you know of my family? Who the hell are you?! You're not some ordinary kid who lost his way in the snow."

"What does it matter?" The boy drawled, "I'm just here to do my job. So will you shut up already? You're giving me a headache and this cold doesn't do me any favors..." But when Loki only moved closer while curling his claws, he relented. "Fine, if you must know, my name is Zipacna Vampyrum. I am an assassin sent by my god, Cama Zotz to do away with your pup. Are you satisfied?"

Loki froze at the name of Cama Zotz and his heart stammered in his chest. "Zotz… sent you to kill…"

The snow began to pick up as the weather worsened. Nocturna began to scream causing Loki to turn his head in alarm.

"So it begins," came the heartless voice from behind him.

He only had time to turn back around when Loki was struck in the face by Zipacna's fist. The impact was so strong that he was thrown off the branch and momentarily lost his senses. The world spun precariously until he skidded across the frozen lagoon, the powdery snow trailing behind him. Digging his claws into the ice, Loki stopped himself from sliding away any further. Blood dripped down his chin and the silverwing spat out a tooth.

Loki shook his head, trying to blink the stars out of his vision. It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer in the tree. A shadow passed over him and he gasped. Zipacna was flying towards the frozen waterfall!

He was going to kill their daughter!

"No...no, NO!" Loki launched himself towards the assassin

Zipacna heard him and turned to see a furious Loki flying straight at him. "Tch…" His face twisted into an annoyed scowl. Usually, a single strike to the head was all it took to incapacitate a smaller bat. Loki should have been knocked unconscious or nursing a broken jaw.

If it had been Cabrakan, Loki would have been dead.

The Vampyrum swerved around to face the Silverwing head on. He dove down- one clawed hand at the ready. With a speed that Loki was not expecting, Zipacna whizzed past him. Pain split down Loki's chest and stomach- and he screamed. It felt like he was being split in half! He fell back into the snow, trailing blood until he skidded to a complete stop. Loki made a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a heavy grunt. looked down to see a bloody gash that stained his fur. It was a serious wound and Loki knew very well that he could die here. He turned over until he was in a half sitting/half lying position, clutching at his wound. Loki's ears twitched at the sound of feet approaching and he squinted through snowfall that had now turned into a blizzard.

Zipacna stood over him expressionlessly. He flicked his clawed hand at his side, sending splatters of red into the white snow. Loki couldn't help but wonder, what would drive someone so young to become so… monstrous?

Loki winced from the pain and said, "Is that all you've got?"

The boy's brows twitched.

Loki grinned, blood dripping down his chin. "If you think that is all it will take to keep me down, then you're dead wrong."

Zipacna clearly didn't believe him for he turned to look up at the frozen waterfall. The moment he took a step towards it, Loki latched himself onto his legs and bit into Zipacna's wing. It stunned the younger bat, for his eyes widened and he tripped. Instantly, Loki was on top and sank his teeth into Zipacna's neck. The bat screamed and writhed beneath Loki. The Silverwing's jaws were not big enough to cut off his air supply, but it was enough to draw blood.

Zipacna grabbed Loki by the hair and pulled him off before twisting them around until Zipacna was pinning Loki to the ground. Nasty teeth marks were around his throat. Zipacna breathed heavily, puffs of hot air evaporating into the strong wind and his black hair whipped viciously.

Loki swallowed heavily as he looked up at the boy. He couldn't tell if it was all this snow or if his vision was going white. He was cold...oh so very cold, aside from the burning pain that was coming from his injury. But even that was starting to numb. "I won't let you kill my child," Loki's voice could barely be heard over the roaring wind. "You're still just a child yourself."

Anger surged through Zipacna at Loki's words. "I'm not a child," he spat. He had never once been a child. He was a soldier from the moment he was pushed out of his mother's womb. He only had one purpose and that was to kill when ordered to kill. To be a faithful servant to the god of death. The look of pity that Loki was giving him infuriated Zipacna. "And you don't have the power to stop me!" He pushed his claws into Loki's wound and started to pull it open.

Loki screamed and screamed and screamed. Hot thick blood poured down his sides. '_Shit...I really am going to die.' _ He grit his teeth as Zipacna bit into him and looked up. Despite his vision doubling...and tripling… he could just about make out the blurry image of needle-sharp icicles that hung over them from the tree. Loki smirked. If he was going to die, then he was going to die Loki-style. Taking in a deep yet painful breath, Loki let out a sonic screech. The air around the icicles pulsed and the ice began to shake from the high frequency sound. They cracked and just as Loki ran out of air, the icicles were dislodged.

Zipacna's eyes widened as his grip on Loki slackened. His mouth was open in a silent gasp and blood began to trickle slightly from his mouth and nose. His body shuddered for a brief moment before his blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on top of Loki, dead.

Loki lay there gasping for air. Each breath felt like a million bee stings and his eyelids felt heavy. The blizzard died down until there were only a gentle flurry of snowflakes that fell onto Loki's lashes and hair. Eventually, the snow stopped all together.

Loki could hear the sound of a bat pup crying and he smiled.

* * *

Nocturna wrapped her dark wings around her newborn babe. Her hair had temporarily lost its magic, no longer flowing as it willed. The pup cried loudly, her small wings clutched tightly into fists. The goddess beamed, her eyes glistening with happy tears. The pup was glowing, literally. A celestial light enveloped her like a second coat. "You are so beautiful…" Nocturna whispered tiredly and brought her daughter close to her breast.

Sensing that milk was nearby, the bat pup quickly stopped crying and latched onto Nocturna with healthy vigor. She drank heartily, clutching onto her mother's fur greedily.

Nocturna couldn't stop smiling as tears slipped down her cheeks. She cradled her baby, rocking her back and forth gently. "Seraphina, my darling little Seraphina."

As if acknowledging her name, Seraphina opened her eyes, revealing them to be bright blue. She hiccuped and continued suckling. As she did so, the glow began to fade...sinking into her dark blue fur, absorbing into the tiny body.

Wiping her tears away, Nocturna unhinged herself from the ceiling. The cave was flowering, despite the cold harsh weather. Galanthus flowers bloomed from each nook and cranny, as if celebrating the birth of a new life. She lightly landed on the ground and called out, "Loki! Loki, come on in! Meet your brand new daughter!"

She had expected for her mate to burst in, looking panicked yet happy. She expected him to wrap his wings around her and their child, showering them with wet sloppy kisses. She expected rejoicing and laughter. And yet… for some odd reason, he did none of these things. He did not come in.

Nocturna stood there, confused as she watched a snowflake or two flutter inside. It was quiet. Too quiet. She looked down at Seraphina who looked up at her with innocent wide eyes. The baby cooed softly, as if asking her mother what was wrong.

Frowning, the goddess of the night held her pup securely in her wings, blocking Seraphina from the cold. She made her way to the exit and looked outside. Everything was enveloped in white and she could not see Loki anywhere. "How unusual of him," she said softly. "I had to force your father to stay outside while you were being born. He wouldn't simply **leave**."

Looking around but not seeing him anywhere, she unfurled her wings and flew out into the clearing to find Loki. Seraphina stayed firmly attached to her mother's breast, absorbing the warmth that was keeping the cold at bay. "Loki! Loki!" Nocturna called out but received no reply. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. No, he wouldn't just disappear like that. Not now. Not today.

As she flew, she spotted color among the snow. It was red. Nocturna paused in her flight, staring down at it. Her nose picked up the scent of rust and she instantly knew that it was blood. She glided downwards to find Loki leaning against a tree, his head cocked softly to the side and his eyes closed. Nocturna landed before him, her face slackened with horror. She looked down at blood that was seeping out of his chest and stomach and then down at the trail of scarlet that he had left behind. He had dragged himself all this way in this condition…

Nocturna turned to see where he had crawled from to find a dead Vampyrum lying face down in the snow. He had icicles protruding from his back. The goddess's eyes widened. This was one of her brother's bats. She shook her head slightly and then shook it more furiously. No… no! This couldn't be happening!

Nocturna collapsed to the ground, clutching Seraphina to her body with one arm and cupping Loki's cheek with her other hand. "Loki, oh, Loki! No… What did he do to you? How could this happen?!"

Loki twitched beneath her palm and his eyes fluttered open a crack. "Noc-...turn..a…" he managed to breathe out.

"No, don't talk!" Nocturna turned her attention down to his wound. It was a horrible and ugly injury. He was completely torn open. Anguish crossed her features before her eyes narrowed in determination and she pressed her hand over his wound, earning a pained grunt from him. "Don't worry, I can heal you. I can heal you, do you understand. I can-"

Nocturna froze in terror. Why wasn't it working? Why wasn't his injury closing? She continuously willed her power to heal him, but nothing happened. Nocturna began to tremble as she became overwhelmed with fear and grief. Giving birth to Seraphina had weakened her too much. She could not save Loki. "No…" a pathetic whimper escaped her mouth and tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

Loki blinked slowly as he watched Nocturna cry. He weakly lifted an arm and brushed away a tear from her face with his thumb. "What did...I ever do… to deserve you?" He asked in a whisper. "You're...so… beautiful…"

Nocturna began to sob, shutting her eyes tightly as more tears escaped from her lashes. She clutched his hand tightly to her face. "Loki, oh my beloved Loki."

A soft coo caught Loki's attention and saw a little tuft of black hair and blue eyes peeking up at him from his mate's wing. Life seemed to return to his hazel eyes and his breathing sped up. "Is...that? Is she…?" He was interrupted by a cough and more blood trickled down his chin.

Nocturna nodded tearfully and moved so Loki could see the pup more clearly. "She's your daughter. Her name is Seraphina."

"Sera…" Loki's voice failed before he could finish saying her name. He swallowed hard, trying to clear his airway from all the blood. He reached out towards his daughter.

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Nocturna placed Seraphina into his arms.

Loki stared down at his baby with such love and wonder. She was so perfect. She was just as beautiful as her mother. He held her with such care, making sure that none of his blood touched his treasure. Loki smiled brightly, letting out a breathy laugh. He was a father. _He was a father._

Seraphina stared back up at him and smiled just as brightly. She gave a happy squeal and reached her wings up towards Loki's face. She had no idea who he was, but she recognized the love that was gazing down at her. And she loved him back.

Loki looked up at Nocturna, looking more happy than she had ever seen him. "She's so-..." His body stiffened and the light went out of his eyes.

Nocturna grabbed her daughter before she was dropped and stared at the body of her dead husband. His head was resting on his shoulder and his eyes were closed. A soft smile remained on his face, even in death.

Nocturna shook her head 'no' and clutched her baby tightly to her chest. Her body shook with heavy sobs as she grieved. She cried until the moon had risen to its highest peak in the sky. Only then did she lift her head and revealed an expression filled with anger. Her power had returned to her, and the stars in her hair shifted like petals in a stream. Her eyes glowed bright white.

"Cama Zotz!" She shouted to the night sky, knowing very well that he could hear her. "I hope you are happy! You have stolen my mate from me! But know this! If you come after my daughter- if you even THINK about sending anyone of your _minions _after her, then I will steal what is most dearest to **you**!" She breathed heavily after yelling so loudly and she looked down at her sleeping pup curled up in her wings. The glow in her eyes faded back into its starry blue. "That is a promise."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled her baby. After a few moments of breathing in the calming scent of Seraphina, she looked up at the still body of her mate.

"_I've seen dark before, but not like this. This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over, the lights are out. Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb." _

Nocturna slowly moved towards him and sat down before him, her hair flowing behind her as if gravity had little effect on it. She ran her hand down his wound and it glowed a bright blue before it sealed up.

"_I follow you around, I always have. But you've gone to a place I cannot find."_

The blood that coated his form slowly faded until it looked like Loki was merely sleeping peacefully. But that was all the goddess could do. Not even she could reverse death.

"_This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down…"_ Nocturna choked on her words as she sang tearfully. She sat next to Loki and snuggled tightly against him, tucking her head underneath his chin. He felt so cold…

"_But a tiny voice whispers in my mind."_ She pulled away slowly and sniffed. "_You are lost, hope is gone. But you must go on."_ Nocturna gently stroked her fingers through his soft brown hair. As she did, leaves and green stems began to grow out from his hair. "_And do the next right thing." _She pulled away, grimacing. She knew exactly what she was doing and that this was the kindest thing that she could do for Loki and herself. She had to let him go. But why did it have to be so painful?

Nocturna stood up, holding Seraphina tightly to herself. She took a few steps back, trying to find the willpower to continue. She tearfully gazed at her beloved's face, knowing this will be the last time she will ever see it. Her own face twisted with pain and her shoulders shook. No, she had to do this. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to move on.

"_Can there be another day beyond this night?_" She choked looking up at the crescent moon. It looked so lonely and sad, just like her. Perhaps she should have never allowed Loki to woo her. She knew that he would die eventually, leaving her behind. But this was too soon. "_I don't know anymore what is true._" But if she had never met Loki, she would have never learned to love. She would never have become a mother. This was something that Nocturna could never regret. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "_I can't find my direction, I'm all alone. The only star that guided me was you."_ She turned back to face her husband.

The underside of her wings began to glow and gleam. Nocturna smiled through her tears as the leaves continued to grow and overtake Loki's body. It grew and grew despite the harsh coldness of the winter for Nocturna's love was enough to give it all the warmth and nourishment it needed. Soon, nothing remained of Loki's body and instead there was a beautiful wild rose bush with vibrant blue flowers.

"_How to rise from the floor? But it's not you I'm rising for…"_ Nocturna looked down at the peacefully sleeping Seraphina. She had to continue to move forward and raise her daughter. To protect her...to love her… to teach her everything that she knew. "_Just do the next right thing."_

"_Take a step,_" Nocturna slowly moved away from the rose bush, ignoring the tearing in her heart as she did so. "_Step again. It is all that I can to do the next right thing."_ She continued to walk forward through the forest. The stars were fading and dawn was starting to arrive. Nocturna breathed shakily but she held a determined expression on her face. "_I won't look too far ahead. It's too much for me to take. But break it down to this next breath, this next step, this next choice is one that I can make." _

The forest opened in front of her to a cliff clearing. The sun was peeking out from behind the mountains and she stared boldly at it as the goddess moved forward. "_So I'll walk through this night stumbling blindly toward the light and do the next right thing."_ Nocturna stopped as she reached the edge, her hair and wings billowing dramatically in the wind. "_And, with the dawn, what comes then? When it's clear that everything will never be the same again!" _

The sun had fully risen and Nocturna looked down at her sleeping baby. "Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice and do the next right thing." She leaned down to kiss Seraphina on the forehead, making a solemn promise to protect her. To keep her safe from her wicked uncle. For this time, Nocturna was not going to have a moment of weakness.

* * *

Zipacna awoke in darkness. He knew not where he was or how he got there, but he knew one thing for certain. He was no longer alive. He sat up and looked down at his body. Gone was the color from his fur until it was nothing but ashen and gray.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He had failed his mission. Cama Zotz was not going to be happy with him. And Cabrakan-... Zipacna clenched his jaw as frustration filled him. How could he face his brother like this?

It was that moment when Zipacna realized that he was in fact not alone. At his side lay the body of a smaller bat. The boy recognized it to be the very Silverwing that he had fought. Whatever his name was, he had yet to wake up.

"Well, well… I must say, this was quite the disappointing turn of events."

Zipacna whirled around to see a female vampyrum with blood red eyes staring down at him from the dark cave wall. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "I don't remember trying to impress you- whoever you are."

"I am Phoenix, the right wing of Cama Zotz and the commander of his demons." She said coldly. "And even if it wasn't me you were trying to impress, you were trying to impress someone. Isn't that right, Cabrakan?" She looked over her shoulder.

Zipacna's eyes widened as his brother emerged from the shadows, looking grim. Suddenly the boy no longer looked very brave. "Cabrakan…"

Cabrakan sighed deeply out of his nose, looking rather conflicted.

"Cabrakan, I did my best." Zipacna tried, his voice uncharacteristically taking a nervous tone. "I really did."

A shrill laugh came from Phoenix's other side. Another female bat emerged, looking absolutely gleeful. "You see? What did I say? A mortal fulfilling such an important task? Ha! What a joke!" She cruelly smirked down at Zipacna. "As I thought, he is nothing more than a simpering little pup. Yes, I can see it now. It will be the dirty minework for you, boy. For all eternity."

"Karma, be quiet." Cabrakan glared hatefully at her.

"Oooh, I am so scared!" Karma recoiled dramatically, batting her red eyes. "What? I am only speaking the truth. There is no way that Cama Zotz will allow this to pass."

Phoenix held up a hand, silencing Karma in an instant. "We are about to find out."

Zipacna stiffened as the room began to brighten into a reddish hue. Suddenly in a burst of flames emerged the god himself, Zotz. He stood before him, looking down with an unreadable expression on his face. Zipacna shuddered and took a step backward.

Cabrakan jerked forward but was stopped by Phoenix's wing. She gave him a warning look and he ceased moving.

Cama Zotz sighed and crossed his arms. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected much. But still, to not be capable of disposing of a baby? Well, this is quite the unfortunate turn of events. I have no use for such weaklings among my ranks."

Zipacna lowered his eyes and clenched his fists by his sides. He didn't say a word.

"My lord!"

Cama Zotz slightly turned his head to Cabrakan. The soldier held no expression that would betray his true emotions. Phoenix and Karma both stared at Cabrakan as if he had grown a second head, for he had never spoken out of turn.

"If I may be so bold, Zipacna might have failed in his mission, but he still committed a feat worthy of praise."

"Oh? How so?" Cama Zotz was intrigued.

Cabrakan looked down at the body of the Silverwing. "He has slain the mate of Nocturna."

It was then when Cama Zotz seemed to notice Loki for the first time. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh ho! Now this is wonderful news!" A menacing smirk crossed his features as he walked forward. He loomed over the body of the Silverwing with satisfaction. "You do have a point, Cabrakan. He may have failed in his mission, but Zipacna did manage to redeem himself by taking this piece of filth down with him. Very well."

Cama Zotz looked at Zipacna and nodded his head, "For this deed, I will forgive you for your folly. As a reward for your service, you shall take your place among my demons. It shall be your job to manage the mines and keep the wayward souls in line. What do you say, my boy?"

Zipacna's head was lowered and he stood still for a good few long seconds. But eventually, he lifted his head to reveal merciless red eyes. "I am honored," he replied, stone-faced.

* * *

**A/N**: Y_eah, yeah… I know that some of you can't stand it when I include songs in my story. But I just had to, guys! I had to. Musicals are my passion! I wouldn't be me without them. In any case, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Loki is dead and Seraphina is born. The song I used is from "Frozen 2" - "The Next Right Thing." It's not my favorite Frozen song, but it fits well. _

_Also, blue roses symbolize 'attaining the impossible' which I find fitting for Loki. He fell in love and married a goddess- and had a child with her. If that isn't an impossible task, then I don't know what is. Blue roses don't exist in real life, but I think that Nocturna is capable of creating them._

_I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you in the next chapter… or in another story. Whichever comes first. :) _


End file.
